kingdomheartsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Naxoj
|kana = ジョーンマスター |romaji = Masutā Naxoj |mundo = Planeta Tierra |papel = Guerrero de la Luz |origen = Padre luz + Madre oscuridad = Yo |vozespanol = Naxoj}} Hola,me gustaria que si descubren algo nuevo sobre KH,si tienen algun consejo,una sugerencia o pregunta no duden en comunicármelo en mi discusión :D. Sobre mí. Kingdom Hearts es mi videojuego preferido y participo en la wiki para descubrir cosas nuevas sobre la saga y para compartir mis conocimientos sobre esta,los juegos que he tenido són: *Kingdom Hearts 1: Normal y Expeto. *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days: En "Modo Historia". *kingdom hearts re coded: Normal. *kingdom hearts dream drop distance: Normal (con Sora y Riku 83%). *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep: Experto (con Aqua, Terra y Ventus 93%). Supongo que son basrtantes ya que KH 358/2 days me lo robaron hace algunas semanas y por el momento no tengo ninguno nuevo,pero se bastantes cosas sobre las demás sagas lla que he investigado bastante sobre ellas. Mi historia KH. Yo conocí Kingdom Hearts a los 6 o 7 años,gracias a mi primo que le regalo el KH 1 a mi hermano y el me lo regalo a mi lla que sabia que me encantaba el juego.Juqué bastantes veces y cada vez me interesaba más,hasta que pedí por casa el juego ,después de unos meses lo encontré,pero desgraciadamente mi padre por accidente lo vendió junto con unos cuantos juegos y la consola con la que jugaba,apartir de hay me deje de interesar por KH,aunque me seguía gustando mucho así que conseguí el Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days,me encanto el juego,lla iba por la mitad del juego y un día que quedé con mis amigos para jugar a la nds uno de ellos me lo robó,desde entonces deje de confiar en alguno que otro de mis amigos pero eso no me impidio seguir en cantado por el juego así que seguí investigando sobre Kingdom Hearts hasta el día de hoy que me entusiasma la saga de KH y aunque de momento no tenga ningún juego se bastante sobre todos ellos y aun le doy las gracias a mi primo Alexis y a mi hermano Dani por haberme echo posible el conocer Kingdom Hearts. Personajes favoritos. Me gustan todos los personajes en general,pero estos són los que más me gustan: Masculinos Sora-600x399.jpg|link=http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Sora 33595.imgcache.jpg|link=http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Roxas Tumblr mbjz3yu8ya1rut591o1 400.jpg|link=http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Ventus 86420 kingdom hearts birth by sleep 0.jpg|link=http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Terra I5u1p2.png|link=http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Marluxia Tumblr mbz598X4U01rvez0m.jpg|link=http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Axel : Femeninos Tumblr mbgcbwck5B1qgzle0o5 1280.jpg|link=http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Namin%C3%A9 Descarg.jpg|link=http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Kairi Xion kingdom hearts 3d dream drop distance by wolfganger1357-d4ug0fe.jpg|link=http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Xion Aqua from KH Birth B Sleep by TwilightFoxWriter.png|link=http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Aqua Princesa del corazón.jpg|link=http://es.kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Princesas_del_Coraz%C3%B3n Objetivos Ahora tengo como objevo el conocer todo lo posible de Kingdom Hearts y el conseguir tantos juegos como pueda,además, intentare tener los siguientes: *Aorrare para comprar una Play Station 3 con Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix. *Ver si mi tio me regala su Play Station 2 y conseguir Kingdom Hearts 2. El tercer videojuego podria ser cualquiera,pero preferiblemente alguno que no ubiera tenido antes. Artículos preferidos. Los artículos que más me gustan són:Aqua,Ven,Terra,Roxas,Llave Espada,Kingdom Hearts,Princesas del Corazón,Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep,Islas del Destino,Sora,Riku,Sincorazón,OrganizaciónXIIIMarluxia,Axel ,Castillo del Olvido,Incorpóreo,Castillo Disney,Llave espada X,Forma Valiente,Prometida,Recuerdos Lejanos, Kingdom Hearts (Saga),Naminé,Xion,Marluxia,Roxas,Neosombra,Ansem,Vexen,Sombra,Soldado,Riku Replica, Necrópolis de Llaves Espada,Tierra de Partida,Campanilla,Maestro Xehanort,Torre de los Misterios,Xemnas, Mundo Inexisten,Brisa Descarada,Evocación,Coliseo del Olimpo,Forma Final,Río Eterno,Atlántica,Forma Límite,Forma Maestra,Forma Sabia,Forma Vampiro,Forma Tritón,Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Forma Santa,Forma Retro,Forma Vampiro,Forma León,Forma Naipe,Forma Data,Anti-Forma,Bastión Hueco, Mundo Inexistente,Roxas y Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. ¿Que personaje de KH soy? He puesto 2 porque habia veces que tenia mas de una respuesta para solo una pregunta,pero solo contestaba una y cuando terminaba el test tenia curiosidad de saber que me habria tocado así que también prové con la otra respuesta. thumb|left|208px thumb|left|208px Videojuegos. Los videojuegos que más me gustan són: *Saga Kingdom Hearts. *Saga Pokémon. *Saga Inazuma Eleven. *Cualquier juego de Mario. *Videojuegos de Art Academy. *Cualquier videojuego que trate sobre dibujo. *Normalmente los de RPG. Mis vídeos preferidos. right|335px left|300px